graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Rigg
Diana Rigg, właśc. dame Enid Diana Elizabeth Rigg DBE (ur. 20 lipca 1938 w Doncaster) – brytyjska aktorka teatralna, filmowa i telewizyjna, najbardziej znana jako Emma Peel z serialu kryminalnego ABC Rewolwer i melonik i roli Tracy w filmie z serii o Jamesie Bondzie W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości. Życiorys Córka inżyniera kolejowego Louisa Rigga i Beryl Helliwell, wychowywała się ze starszym bratem Hugh (ur. 1934), oficerem Królewskich Sił Lotniczych. Dwa miesiące po jej narodzinach rodzina przeprowadziła się do Dżodhpur w północno-zachodnich Indiach. W wieku ośmu lat uczęszczała do szkoły Fulneck Girl's School w Fulneck w pobliżu Pudsey, w aglomeracji Leeds. Wiele lat swojego dzieciństwa spędziła w Bikaner w stanie Radżastan, na pustyni Thar, gdzie jej ojciec pracował jako kolejarz. lewo|mały|Młoda Diana Rigg. W latach 1959-64 związana była z Royal Shakespeare Company. Na ekranie pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w komedii z dreszczykiem Brat człowieka z Karaibów (Our Man in the Caribbean, 1962), a następnie wystąpiła gościnnie w serialu kryminalnym Sentymentalny agent (The Sentimental Agent, 1963). Przełomem w jej karierze okazała się telewizyjna rola Emmy Peel w serialu kryminalnym ABC Rewolwer i melonik (The Avengers, 1965-68), za którą była dwukrotnie nominowana do nagrody Emmy i 2000 roku wraz odtwórcami głównych ról otrzymała nagrodę Brytyjskej Akademii Filmowej (BAFTA). Rozgłos przyniosła jej postać hrabiny Tracy Di Vicenzo, córki korsykańskiego gangstera Marca-Ange Draco, poszukiwaczki przygód, która wraz z głównym bohaterem toczy starcie z organizacją WIDMO i wychodzi za mąż za Bonda (George Lazenby) w szóstym filmie z cyklu o przygodach Jamesa Bonda W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości (On Her Majesty's Secret Service, 1969). Za rolę Barbary Drummond w czarnej komedii Arthura Hillera Szpital (The Hospital, 1971) zdobyła nominację do nagrody Złotego Globu, postać Helena Vesey w miniserialu BBC Matczyna miłość (Mother Love, 1990) przyniosła jej nagrodę Brytyjskej Akademii Filmowej (BAFTA), a za kreację pani Danvers w telewizyjnym dramacie PBS Rebeka (Rebecca, 1997) została uhonorowana nagrodą Emmy. Ma na swoim koncie dwie role biblijne: Marę, matkę Samsona, w filmie telewizyjnym Samson i Dalila (Samson and Delilah, 1996) i Rebekę, żonę Izaaka, matkę Ezawa i Jakuba, w filmie telewizyjnym NBC/Hallmark U zarania (In the Beginning, 2000). Obecnie wciela się w rolę Lady Olenny Tyrell w serialu HBO Gra o tron. Za tę rolę została uhonorowana trzema nominacjami do nagrody Emmy. Jej małżeństwo z izraelskim malarzem Menachenem Gueffenem trwało od 6 lipca 1973 do 3 września 1976 roku. Jej drugim mężem (od 25 marca 1982 do 31 sierpnia 1990) był Archibald Hugh (Archie) Stirling, producent teatralny i były oficer w Szkockiej Gwardii, który porzucił ją dla Joely Richardson. Mają córkę Rachael Atlantę Stirling (ur. 30 maja 1977). Była macochą Williama Stirlinga i Ludovica Stirlinga. Żyła w konkubinacie z projektantem Peterem Saville. W 1988 roku otrzymała OBE, a 1994 roku przyznano jej tytuł szlachecki DBE. Wybrana filmografia filmy kinowe/wideo * 2006: Malowany welon (The Painted Veil) jako matka przełożona * 2005: Heidi jako babcia * 1998: Sprawy ostateczne (Parting Shots) jako Lisa * 1994: Dobry człowiek w Afryce (A Good Man in Africa) jako Chloe Fanshawe * 1987: Królewna Śnieżka (Snow White) jako Zła Królowa * 1982: Zło czai się wszędzie (Evil Under The Sun) jako Arlena Stuart Marshall * 1981: Muppety na tropie (The Great Muppet Caper) jako lady Holiday * 1977: Mała nocna muzyka (A Little Night Music) jako Charlotte Mittelheim * 1973: Krwawy teatr (Theater of Blood) jako Edwina Lionheart * 1971: Szpital (The Hospital) jako Barbara * 1970: Juliusz Cezar (Julius Caesar) jako Portia * 1969: W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości (On Her Majesty's Secret Service) jako Tracy Di Vicenzo * 1969: Biuro zabójców (The Assassination Bureau) jako Miss Winter * 1968: Sen nocy letniej (A Midsummer Night's Dream) jako Helena filmy TV * 2001: Wiktoria i Albert (Victoria & Albert) jako baroness Lehzen * 2000: U zarania (In the Beginning) jako Dorosła Rebeka * 1998: Amerykanin (The American) jako madame de Bellegarde * 1997: Rebeka (Rebecca) jako pani Danvers * 1996: Burzliwe życie Moll Flanders (The Fortunes and Misfortunes of Moll Flanders) jako pani Golightly * 1996: Samson i Dalila (Samson and Delilah) jako Mara * 1995: Zoja (Zoya) jako Evgenia * 1995: Koszmar Helen Walker (The Haunting of Helen Walker) jako pani Grose * 1994: Cel: Delilah (Running Delilah) jako Judith * 1992: Pani Harris jedzie do Paryża jako madame Colbert * 1987: Meandry miłości (A Hazard of Hearts) jako lady Harriet Vulcan * 1983: Król Lear (King Lear) jako Regan * 1982: Świadek oskarżenia (Witness for the Prosecution) jako Christine Vole seriale TV * 2013: Doktor Who jako Winifred Gillyflower (odcinek: Karmazynowa groza) * 2013: Gra o tron jako lady Olenna Tyrell * 2003: Karol II – Władza i namiętność (Charles II: The Power & the Passion) jako królowa Henrietta Maria * 1993: Droga do Avonlea (Road to Avonlea) jako lady Blackwell * 1973-74: Diana jako Diana Smythe * 1965-68: Rewolwer i melonik (The Avengers) jako Emma Peel Kategoria:Obsada i twórcy Kategoria:Rola zakończona de:Diana Rigg en:Diana Rigg fr:Diana Rigg ru:Дайана Ригг